


[柯TJ]烈酒与糖霜

by Anie



Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
雪国实在太冷了。这个处于极北边疆的国度几乎长年被雪覆盖着。

Curtis像往常一样，在每个秋冬交接的日子去树林里巡猎。雪下了厚厚的一层，Curtis穿着长靴，手中拿着猎枪。

刚刚他打死了一匹狼。

雪国不缺狼，这个凶悍勇猛的动物群体在森林里仿佛已然成为一个小国度，Curtis花了很长时间驯服了它们，让它们心甘情愿的臣服于Curtis。但时不时会有一些野狼跑进来扰乱秩序。

狼群也需要秩序。

于是Curtis在自己的狼群准备入冬的时候，负责惩戒那些不懂世事的野狼。

一枪致命，干净利落，永远没有拖延的血迹。Curtis的风格。一如他的作战手段，他的执政方法，让他在雪国重重叛变夺权中坐上了国王的座椅。

可这次不一样。他在打出那颗子弹时，看到那只狼正在对雪堆低吼着，两只前爪紧紧扣着地面，呲着尖锐的牙齿，眼睛里冒着捕猎的凶光。它下一秒就要扑到雪堆上撕开眼睛里的猎物，然而正当它弹跳起来，就被迅速飞来的子弹打中了。直入心脏的烧灼感让它无力的摔落，四肢挣扎几下，死在了深雪里。

雪还没有停止，纷纷扬扬的大雪覆盖在逐渐冰冷的身体上。Curtis拍下棉帽上新落下的雪，细碎的雪粒在他的脖颈处停留，被体温灼化成水珠。他拿着猎枪，向狼倒下的地方走去。

刚打出一发子弹的枪管有点发烫，接着被融化的雪浸湿，在光滑的枪管上留下水渍。Curtis用随身携带的干布擦了擦枪管，然后拨开那只身体已经冰凉的狼，血液染红了它身下的雪层，结成渗红色的冰。

而那只狼刚刚呲牙咧嘴威胁的地方，雪层拱起一块，刚刚落下还没有完全覆盖的雪粒露出一点没盖住的黑色。

这是什么？

是鹿吗？森林里也不缺乏耐寒的鹿。但Curtis确定没有黑色皮毛的鹿。

Curtis用枪管拨开覆盖的冰雪，枪口抵着下面微微发抖的物体，融化的雪把黑色的毛浸湿，一缕一缕的。

看起来卷曲的黑毛覆盖了它全身。

它动了动，想站起来，然而Curtis的枪口直直抵着它的身体，只需要按下扳机，它就完蛋了。于是它刚刚准备直起来的腿再次屈弯下，抖了抖脑袋上的雪，耳朵动了动，睁开眼睛看向Curtis。

是只羊？

Curtis的枪口没有半点放松，他皱着眉打量了一下那个用亮晶晶目光看着他的羊。

还是只小黑羊。

“你为什么在这里？”Curtis问。且不说冰天雪地，这个充满了狼的树林里本就不该有一只羊。还是只黑羊，白茫茫的世界里它简直就是个靶子。

雪堆里的黑羊不知道听没听懂他的话，它眨了眨眼睛，大眼睛里蓄满了泪水，极其委屈地看向Curtis，开口却是一个绵软的“咩”。

一些狼被刚刚的声音还有猎物的气味吸引来了，在Curtis不远处趴着，亮绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着那只难得的小羊，等着Curtis离开，然后冲过去吃掉它。这又是一顿丰富的午餐。

“回去。”Curtis收起枪，将猎枪挂回身上，对周围的狼群下令。

可我们不想吃鹿肉了。

围在周围的狼群习惯性地后退，但难得可以改善伙食的机会让它们还是恋恋不舍地趴在那儿。

“我说，”Curtis扫视了一下狼群，“回去。”

狼群不约而同地发出几声呜咽，然后散开，走几步回一次头，等待Curtis改变主意。

可惜Curtis心如磐石。他在狼群离开后半蹲在地上，将地上的小羊抱起来。

虽然Curtis身上的衣服浸透了雪也非常凉，但对于这只小羊来说，比起在雪地里瑟瑟发抖地趴着，Curtis的怀抱简直棒极了。

小黑羊软趴趴地卧在他怀里，脑袋往温暖的胸膛里钻，黑色卷曲的羊毛蹭着Curtis的手心。

平时坐在冰冷坚硬的座椅上，吃惯了粗砺的伙食，摸遍了顺滑有力的狼皮，突然怀里多出这么一个小羊，Curtis感到手足无措。这只小黑羊温暖柔顺的羊毛还有柔软圆润的软肉让Curtis非常新奇与惊慌。他见过布满鲜血和尸体的战场，用过锋利的刀剑和冰冷的枪械，走过广阔无边的雪原，他见证过无数生命冰冷和坚强的生存，却没法处理这么一个软趴趴的小黑羊。

向无论哪个神明保证，他都不知道应该怎么对付它。

那个小羊完全不知道Curtis的想法，它依旧闭着眼睛趴在Curtis怀里。那个男人有些粗糙的手掌传来滚烫的热度。

我是不是应该给它找点吃的？

Curtis环顾了下四周，除了雪，就是粗壮的树。这里有一种野生植物，经常有人拿它煮粥喝。一般生长在树根处。

Curtis把小羊放下，准备去树根找找有没有那个植物。

小羊在被Curtis弯腰放到地上之前，眼睛突然睁开，茫然地看着他，然后感到自己周身再次陷入冰雪中后，扑腾着扒着Curtis的长靴，想再次回到怀抱里。

Curtis只好再次把它抱起来，手法有点生疏，小黑羊的羊毛又太厚，随意一捞，袖口勾住了羊毛。

嘿轻点，你扯到我的毛了！小黑羊有点愠怒地瞪着他，不情不愿地再次趴到Curtis身上，还赌气一样的往他脖颈边挤。

Curtis只好抱着它往树底下找那个墨绿色的植株，这只小羊的羊毛很多，所以抱起来还是有点沉。当Curtis要弯腰拨开树底下的积雪时，小羊柔顺的羊毛使它要从Curtis的臂弯里滑下来了，于是小羊扑腾着抱紧Curtis健壮的手臂。

Curtis可以丢下这只小羊的，他能做到。他甚至可以在与敌人近距离交战时一击致命，温热的血洒在自己的脸上，连眼睛都不眨一下。更别说这只出现得莫名 其妙的小黑羊了。宫殿里也有养羊群的地方，那一般是用来吃的。但Curtis不太喜欢吃羊肉。倒不是因为难忍的腥膻味，而是在Curtis眼中，羊太乖顺了。他不喜欢乖顺，他不喜欢自己会变得乖顺。

哦这或许会是个棒极了的理由。

自己放不下这只不老实的小羊一定是因为不喜欢吃它。

Curtis半跪下，将小羊放在自己弯起的大腿上，然后从树底下狠狠地拔出植株，抖了抖上面的雪，凑到小羊嘴边。

小羊有点疑惑，凑过去闻了闻，眨了一下眼睛，望向Curtis。

“吃了它。”Curtis面无表情地将那堆墨绿色的看起来就非常难以下咽的植物凑到小羊嘴边。

不，我不吃。我凭什么吃它。

小羊再次靠近嗅了嗅，然后嫌弃地转过头，躲避着Curtis抓着植物的手。

“这里没有别的东西。”Curtis觉得自己仁至义尽了，是那只羊不知好歹，于是他把羊放下，在它眼前晃了晃那个植物，“叶子都掉光了，这种东西是唯一你们能吃的，你不吃，鹿就会吃掉，而你会饿死。”

小羊从Curtis腿上落到雪地上，踉跄了一下，眼巴巴地看着Curtis，眼睛都没往那个植物上瞟一眼。

Curtis将手里的东西放到小羊面前，然后直起身子，帽子被雪浸透了，他摘下帽子，短发上湿漉漉的，他对在地上瑟瑟发抖一脸惊慌的小羊说：“附近有很多树洞，你可以进去避雪，如果好运气你可以找到一个山洞。但里面可能会有狼。”他不管小羊听不听得懂。

因为他总是偏执的相信小羊都能听懂，他们初遇就有这么个奇怪的感觉。Curtis不想探究这种感觉的来源，没意义的事情他完全不想浪费精力和时间。

Curtis将帽子拿在手上，想了想又把帽子盖在小羊身上，虽然帽子有点潮湿，但拥有暖厚的棉帽总比没有要好。

他甚至都不想说“Good luck”之类的送给小羊，在这个充满了狼的森林里，他能保证只要自己踏出森林，这只可怜的小羊接着就会被饥肠辘辘且渴望改善伙食的狼群瓜分。

Curtis叹了口气。长靴在雪地上踏出深深的印记。

他现在需要做的就是赶紧回到宫殿，换个衣服，然后处理那堆被他临时搁置起来的乱七八糟的事情。

刚走了没几步，他感觉自己的腿被一个不知什么东西给拖住了。他回头一看，是那个在雪地里无比显眼的小黑羊，它嘴里咬着那个棉帽，紧紧地抱着Curtis的小腿。

Curtis的靴筒因为有融化的雪和冰渣而变得湿滑，小羊抱得非常艰难，时不时就会不由自主地往下滑。然后它立刻爬起来再次抱上。

Curtis狠狠心将腿从小羊那里扯出来，继续自己在漫长雪原上的行程。

后面没有动静了。

Curtis想回头看一眼。不是出于别的，他只是想看看摆脱那个讨厌鬼了没有。

然而出乎他的意料，小羊还在后面跟着，它太小了，没法跟上Curtis的加快的步伐，但它跑的很努力，快要淹没它腿的雪阻碍了它的速度，嘴里还紧紧地咬着那个棉帽子。几乎是一步一踉跄地跟着Curtis。

Curtis不知道此刻心里是什么感觉。他有点五味杂陈。他停下脚步折回去把小羊从雪地里抱起来，小羊看起来要哭了，圆圆的眼睛里有点水泽，全身冰凉，羊毛上湿着的部分结成了薄冰。

“你到底想干什么？”Curtis无奈地发问。他知道得不到回答。所以比起疑问，这更像个感叹。

小黑羊歪脑袋看着他，然后使劲往他怀里钻，头顶的羊毛和垂下的耳朵蹭着Curtis覆满胡须的下巴。细细麻麻的柔软触感不同于他曾经接触到的一切冷硬的事物。

这只羊很柔软，很温顺，和它相触的瞬间，那种难以言喻的新鲜触感仿佛直接触碰到Curtis心灵中的柔软之处。那里像是浸满了温柔的月亮，或者不那么劲烈的美酒。

而庆幸的是，这只羊温顺，却又偏执，就像Curtis一样。它仿佛认准了Curtis，一步一步地在雪地上艰难的追随，无论结果好坏。

Curtis将小羊嘴里咬着的棉帽拿下来，扔在雪地里。厚重的帽子砸在松软的雪层中发出闷闷的撞击声，小羊循着声音回头，慌乱地看向Curtis，它惧怕Curtis再次把它扔下，让它和那个帽子一起死在树林里。

还好Curtis没有。他抱着小羊一路穿过了树林，还帮它将身上的薄冰弄了下来。Curtis的怀抱坚硬又温暖，就像小羊在他眼里看到的，隐藏在冰冷和坚定之下的温情。

随从将他们带回宫殿，他们盯着Curtis怀里的小羊，问：“这是什么，陛下？”

“一只黑羊。”Curtis连眼睛都懒得睁开，他简洁地说，“在森林里捡到的。”

“要放到羊圈里吗？”随从问，他们的眼睛在小羊身上打量着，很久都没有看到这种看起来就娇生惯养的小羊了。

“不用。”Curtis感到怀里小羊抖了一下，于是抱紧它，睁开眼睛对随从说，“单独养着。”

随从们面面相觑。他们不知道应该为向来严肃正经的Curtis国王抱着一只小黑羊而笑，还是听到一向讨厌养过于乖顺的动物的Curtis要养这只娇生惯养的黑羊而感到震惊。

要知道，哪一个都非常滑稽。国王抱着那只羊的样子像是抱着他最珍贵的宝物。

小羊听到Curtis的回答后，放下了心，它凑过去用舌头舔了下Curtis的下巴，像是表达感激和示好。

“趴好。”Curtis感到下巴有点温热的触感，心底泛起的情感被强行按压下去，他压着声线低声说，“别乱动。”

小羊装作非常委屈的样子，它的眼眶又湿润起来，像是起了一层水雾。

哦神明作证，这分明是一只羊，为什么还会那么委屈？Curtis觉得自己的认知受到了一定的冲击，他只好敷衍的用粗糙的掌心揉了揉小羊的脑袋，触感非常柔软，他忍不住让自己的手掌在小羊身上多呆了一会儿，但为了不让一只羊嘲笑，他接着再次装得非常敷衍地顺了顺它身上的毛。

小羊好像非常享受，脑袋摇了摇，得意地趴在了Curtis的腿上，享受着粗糙的手心划过带来的触感。

“你叫什么？”Curtis低声问，他觉得它是有名字的。这种怪异的感觉就像他心里知道这只没经他驯养过的羊能听懂他讲话一样来得突然。

这是一种超出控制的，却又没有给Curtis本应有的不安感的事情。

小羊看了看他，然后张口想说什么，发出来的却是绵柔的“咩”声，然后它戛然而止，懊恼地用前腿抱住脑袋，然后将头埋在了Curtis衣服下摆。

Curtis觉得这只奇怪的羊一定脸红了，但黑色的羊毛很好地掩盖了所有。

好吧，不管你叫什么。谁在意呢。

Curtis感到羊柔软的毛隔着自己厚衣服的里衫蹭着自己，就像一个大毛团塞进了衣服里一样舒适暖和。

这种难得的，温柔的舒服感还没超过从这棵树到那棵树的时间，他就感到了濡湿的触感。

那只该死的羊，舔了一下自己的胸膛！

Curtis有点生气，他皱着眉把羊从自己的衣服里揪出来，然后拎着厚厚的羊毛，无视它在自己手下的挣扎，扔到了一旁的座位上。然后自己整理好衣服，坐在了靠近车窗的位置。

小羊闹腾着想再次趴到Curtis腿上去，然而又觉得现在这个位置非常暖和，它滴溜着眼睛看过去，发现Curtis坐在窗边挡住了唯一会透风的窗口，凛冽的寒风在窗外呼啸徘徊，但毫无办法透过窗子席卷这只可怜的、快要在雪国的冬天冻僵了的小羊。

察觉到这一点的它用脑袋蹭了蹭Curtis放在腿上的手，然后趴伏在Curtis身边。缩成一团，紧紧地挨着Curtis。

于是随从们又惊讶地发现，国王怀里的那只小羊不见了，但紧贴着Curtis的身边出现了一团黑色的像毛团或抱枕的小东西。

匪夷所思。

要知道这个成功登上王座的国王，并不喜欢近身，即使是他精心饲养的狼群。他永远是强大的、内敛的、严肃的，仿佛温柔从未在他身上驻足。

他是真正的伟大到可以载入史册的雪国国王。

Curtis终于到了宫殿，他把黑羊抱起来递给随从：“给它洗个澡。”

随从应了，接过那只刚醒过来浑身透着茫然的黑羊。

Curtis先去处理了一些积压下来的事情。他带了把伞下来，巨大的黑伞遮挡着依旧纷纷扬扬的雪花。

风夹杂着雪粒冲过来，与Curtis撞了个满怀，湿透的外套裹着冰渣让Curtis觉得有点凉。他觉得身上像是少了个什么东西。

他检查了下自己全身携带的物品，从背后的猎枪到口袋里的小东西，除了那顶被遗落在雪地的帽子，其余都在身上。

帽子。

想起这个，他恍然想起来自己到底缺少了什么，怀里空落落的，没有了那个像个毛绒团的小黑羊，抱着它的感觉就像抱着一个暖和的枕头。Curtis的脑海里浮现出那个小黑羊咬着自己的帽子执着地跟着他的步伐的场景。

他顿住脚步，回头张望了一下，那个执着到偏执的小羊已经不在身后了，新落下的雪将Curtis走过的脚印覆盖住，身后的随从有点疑惑地看着突然停下的国王。

Curtis闭了闭眼睛，装作无事地摆摆手，向宫殿走去。

第三支蜡烛。

Curtis处理完桌子上的一堆信函已经快半夜了，湿了的衣服被拿去烘干。边防不断有好消息传来，战士们在军营里喝酒相庆，感谢雪国感谢神明，感谢他们的国王Curtis。

Curtis撑住额头休息了会儿，旁边杯子里的水已经完全凉了，屋子里的火炉发出明灭的火光。他从椅背上拿起厚外袍，披在身上，回到卧室。

虽说是宫殿，装潢却非常简陋，Curtis习惯了从军征战的生活，喜欢极简硬朗的风格。他认为自己生活和居住的地方只需要有一张床有套桌椅就够了。

Curtis推开卧室的门，点燃了卧室里的蜡烛。雪国入冬后极其寒冷，用电消耗太大，而且他本身更喜欢用蜡烛。他小时候住在地下室里，没有电，只有煤油灯和几根蜡烛。

他被兄弟们排挤陷害，然后他的兄弟们放任他在地下室里烂掉。没人在乎Curtis的性命，他的童年充满了潮湿的爬满墙的青苔，昏暗的烛光，煤油灯刺鼻的气味，还有油腻的桌椅。

从小受到奴隶般待遇的Curtis，见惯了烛光，当他第一次走在耀眼的灯光下加冕时，刺眼的光线就像他曾经爬到高处看到的外面的太阳。

在Curtis的世界里，温暖的不是太阳，而是火炉。太阳只是个巨大的、刺眼的、傲慢的光球。童年的遭遇完全可以导致Curtis写整整一本史书厚的信去痛骂自己的父亲和兄弟们，然后自怨自艾地守着这个肮脏的地下室过一辈子，干着奴隶般的粗活。

然而Curtis通过为数不多的与外界接触的机会结识了Edgar，一位有着胆识的年轻人。于是他们慢慢组建起了军队，打赢了无数场战役。

在Curtis与王座触手可及之时，Edgar死了，他在一场战争中保护了Curtis，被镇压的军队用枪支扫射，死在了旷野之上。在镇压军眼中为“反叛者”的Edgar，受到了无尽的折磨，Curtis甚至都没来得及去找回Edgar的尸体。

这件事是Curtis心中的一道血淋淋的伤疤和梦魇，多年不曾愈合。每次当他坐在那个王座上时，都能感到Edgar的鲜血在自己坐下的地方汩汩流动着。

Curtis将披着的外袍随意扔在了椅子上，他想有一个充足的睡眠。今天经历的一切都如此的消耗他的精力。只有他独自一人的时候，他才会展现出通彻的疲 倦，每一个细胞都在挤压着，哀嚎着痛苦和疲累，但他不能停下来歇口气。他是雪国的希望，是雪国的国王，同时也是权力的拥有者和国家身份至高的奴隶。

所以人们只关心Curtis会给他们什么，而不关心Curtis需要什么。这是定律，这也理所当然。

Edgar的死和整个国家一起沉重的压在Curtis身上，他需要纾解，但他只有自己。管理偌大疆域的人，却只拥有自己。

Curtis用冷水洗了把脸，水珠顺着蓄起的胡子流淌，钻进衣领里。

门外忽然一阵喧嚷，Curtis皱了皱眉，这个时间不应该有那么大的声响。紧接着他的门被“吱呀”一声推开了。

谢天谢地，这提醒了自己没有锁门。

当一个黑色的毛团冲进来往Curtis那里跳，而Curtis不得不凭借着敏捷的反应一把接住它抱在怀里时，他望着被撞开的门，想。

又是你。

Curtis看了一眼怀里刚洗完澡还没有擦干净的小黑羊，它显得很高兴，有点湿意的脑袋蹭了蹭Curtis后，用舌尖舔了舔他布满胡渣的下巴。

身后紧跟着的侍从诚惶诚恐地站在门口，结结巴巴地说：“抱歉……真的非常抱歉，陛下……我没看好它……它跑遍了房间最后冲到这里来了……”

Curtis望过去，侍从有点委屈地指了指自己脸上已经青紫的痕迹：“陛下，神明作证，它踢了我一脚。”

“看出来了。”Curtis点点头，眼睛里看不出任何情绪，“先在门外等一会儿，我会给你奖赏的。”

侍从应了一声，走了出去，顺便把门关上了。

小黑羊看着侍从走出去了，四处张望一下，看到了房间中央的那张宽敞的床。

这应该是非常松软的！它的印象里这种床都很有弹性特别舒服！

小黑羊眼睛立刻亮了，它从Curtis怀里跳下来，撒欢一样的扑向那张床，期待着陷入松软的床铺然后被弹起来的美妙感。

于是它直冲冲地扑上去了。

但结果和说好的不一样，它直冲冲的掉到了床上。

“砰！”黑羊与床相撞的巨大声响让它一时间疼痛的要昏厥过去。说好的松软床垫呢？说好的弹跳感呢？这么硬的质地是想干什么？这是水泥板吗？

Curtis看着小黑羊义无反顾地冲向那张行军用的板床，然后哐当一声砸在上面头昏眼花的样子，有点想笑，他走过去，轻轻碰了碰小黑羊，看看是不是哪里摔伤了。

没想到小黑羊仿佛还在确认这是个什么质感，它翻了个身，碰了碰组装成床的木板，洁净的床单被弄得一团糟。

然后它看向看起来就要笑出声的Curtis，满眼的茫然。

Curtis与笑总感觉是不搭边的，他更适合一些比较坚硬果断的表情，像这张床一样。 

每晚睡这种床真的舒服吗？小黑羊还没想明白，就被Curtis一把捞起来，打开门递给了侍从。

“将它带到羊圈中去。”Curtis说，然后想了想，改口，“不，还是算了。让它和其他羊分开，找个暖和的地方……给它点饲料，拌上蔬菜。”

侍从有点为难：“陛下，入冬以后蔬菜的成本太高了。”

“就用蔬菜。”Curtis说。

侍从点点头，抱着那只特别的小黑羊离开，Curtis关上了门，上了锁，无视了门外小黑羊发出的充满不舍和悲伤的叫声。

Curtis在睡梦中不是很踏实，他梦到了曾经参加过的战争，无数的尸体，漫天的火光，还有枪械上膛的声音，子弹发出时的后坐力。必不可少的，Edgar的死亡与他被镇压军拖走的尸体。

这么多年已经习以为常，每天夜晚他都会陷入对往日动荡时光的强制追忆中，然后他会感到巨大的不安，充满悲哀地醒来。

许多个长夜，他做的只是摆脱梦魇后等待黎明。他不能用舒软的床垫，那种床松陷的感觉会让他感觉被梦魇狠狠地拖住，坠落到巨大的深渊中。而硬板床给他一种可以抗争的可能，一种永远没法磨灭的血性。

Curtis觉得很冷，他在梦中看到了席卷天地的冰雪，战场上僵硬发紫的尸体，闪回的是父亲和兄弟们的冷笑和蔑视，以及从来没见过的母亲。他不知道是否应 该称呼那个女人为母亲，她穿着华贵的宫廷贵族服装，坐在肮脏的地下室的椅子上，伸手点燃煤油灯，刚点着的烟雾冒出来模糊了她的面容。她就那么坐着，而穿着补丁衣服，头发乱糟糟，身上污泥和尘埃遍布的Curtis就像一个彻头彻尾的笑话。

地下室里没有火炉，那个女人打开了窗户，雪花和风灌入室内，Curtis穿着单薄的衣服，他不得不抱着胳膊缩在角落里。他感到寒冷，却不能喊出来，不得不咬牙死撑着。

他觉得自己就要冻死在这里了，或者会冻僵，成为一个冰雕。

窒息感和压迫感让他难以生存，黑暗的尽头是冰天雪地。Curtis在梦中不安地乱动着身子，仿佛最后的挣扎。

然后一个温暖的拥抱裹住了他，给了他空间和氧气，给了他难得的温暖。Curtis想挣脱开这个来路不明的拥抱，然而冻僵的身体却不由自主地靠近。拥抱里装满了温柔，这是一种Curtis从来没有感受过的，也从来不曾被眷顾的感情。

“嘿，醒醒。”有个声音在唤着他。这个声音年轻又好听，缥缈得像来自别的世界。

Curtis挣脱梦境，睁开了眼睛，映入眼帘的是一个赤裸的、有着白皙皮肤和微卷的黑发的年轻人。他们紧紧拥抱着，那个年轻人还用手轻抚着Curtis宽阔的背。

这他妈是什么？

Curtis一下子清醒了，他惯性地抓过枕头下的枪，熟稔地上膛对准那个年轻人。

“等等！”年轻人连忙脱离了Curtis的怀抱，然后举起手，“有话好好说，行吗？把枪放下。”

“你是谁？”Curtis端枪的手非常稳，他的眉间充满戾气。一个陌生人，赤裸的陌生人，半夜跑进自己的房间，还搂抱着自己。

“放轻松！”年轻人说，“我是Thomas，Thomas Hammond，你可以叫我‘T.J’。”

“我不认识你。”Curtis的手已经准备扣动扳机，他刚刚迅速想了一下脑海里的人名，无论是敌人还是朋友都没有一个叫“Thomas Hammond”的家伙，更别提“T.J”了。

“你认识的！我发誓！”T.J有点焦急，紧抿着唇，细长的眼尾像是声音里缱绻的尾音，“老天，这让我怎么解释。我是那只羊，你知道的，那只黑羊。无论你信不信。”

“黑羊？”Curtis重复，眉头皱得死死的，“你在胡说些什么？”

“我实在不知道该怎么解释。”T.J说，“但你看看我现在，连一件衣服都没有，根本不可能伤害你。所以你快放下你的枪。至于具体是什么原因，明天如果我有可能保持现在的样子，就仔细解释给你听好吗？”

Curtis紧盯着他的眼睛，从里面没有看出任何撒谎和威胁性。于是他端着枪的手微微放松。

T.J觉得这是个好兆头，于是他继续表明：“现在很晚啦，应该睡觉。我今天在雪地里冻了一天，还被你这该死的床狠狠地撞了一下，你知道的，我需要睡眠。”

Curtis看着T.J额头上明显是撞出来的伤痕，想了想他所说的话，那只黑羊撞在自己床上的事儿，只有自己和那只黑羊知道。连门外的侍从都不曾见到。

而且这个年轻人全身赤裸，没有携带任何武器。

或许他真的是只羊？

去他妈的吧，这一天太扯淡了。

Curtis选择暂且相信T.J，他把枪关上保险，放到枕头下面，重新躺了下来。

看见Curtis相信他的T.J非常开心，他也钻进了被子里，刚刚暴露在空气中实在太冷了，自己还没有一件衣服，或者睡袍。

于是T.J欢欢喜喜地重新靠近Curtis。这位年轻的国王有着健壮的身材和优美的肌肉。T.J非常想枕着Curtis的胸膛，流畅的胸肌线让他非常喜欢。

像是看出了T.J的想法，Curtis立刻说：“要么离我远点，要么到地上睡。”

“我这是为了帮助你！”T.J瞪大眼睛，淡蓝色的瞳孔仿佛流淌着月色，他无意识地舔舔唇，说，“刚刚是我把你从噩梦中叫醒的。相信我，我会给你一个非常安稳的睡眠。”

Curtis将自己的妥协归结为铺天盖地的困意和对安稳睡眠的渴望。不得不说刚刚冰冷的梦境里，那个叫T.J的年轻人的拥抱是他感受到的最大的温暖和温情。

当Curtis从隔着窗帘照进室内的阳光的光影中醒来时，发现自己比平时已经睡迟了一个多小时。他隐隐约约记着昨晚发生的事情，但经常性的梦魇让他有点分不清梦境与现实。

手枪还在枕头底下躺着。

然而那个记忆里的拥抱却不见了。

或许就是个梦，昨天那个打猎，还有黑羊，还有拥抱，都他妈是一场梦。

Curtis坐直身子倚在床头上，从未有过的充足睡眠和安稳的睡眠质量让他有点留恋。然后他忽然感到胸膛处有东西在动。

他掀开被子，发现是一团黑色的毛团。

不，一只黑色的小羊。

它蜷卧在Curtis的胸膛上，被Curtis的动作弄醒了，懒散地睁开眼睛，滚了滚，落到还没消散热度的被子里。往前挤了挤紧贴着Curtis。

现在Curtis终于知道醒来时胸口的压迫感是怎么回事了。

小羊看起来还没睡醒，眼睛茫然的眨了眨，Curtis从它的眼睛中看到了自己的影子。小黑羊盯着Curtis，挤出一句黏黏糊糊的“咩”声，就像清早的问候。

“……”Curtis沉默了一下，将手覆在小黑羊的脑袋上，有点迟疑地问，“T.J？”

小黑羊听到这个名字兴奋地眨着眼睛，凑过去蹭了蹭Curtis粗糙的手心。柔软的羊毛带来的感觉让Curtis终于相信这是真实。

他摸着小黑羊，然后看着小黑羊在床上高兴地滚了一圈。

当Curtis起床后，像往常一样将床铺整理好，看到床单上零零散散的黑色的毛，然后他沉默了，旁边那只叫“T.J”的黑羊还在蹭着他的裤脚，他冷静地回想起刚刚小黑羊在床上滚了一圈。

小黑羊不够高，看不到床上的惨状，于是它只能无辜地看向Curtis。

操。

Curtis直接将床单扯了下来，连带着刚刚的被子。

这只黑羊，它掉毛。

-TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Curtis换上了新的床铺，他感到室内有点寒冷，但火炉还燃着。他环顾了下四周，看到木窗户被推开了，下了整整一天的雪终于停了，久违的阳光落在积在室内和窗檐的雪层上，亮晶晶的像是洒满了细小的钻石。

靠近窗户的室内温度很低，离火炉又很远，所以积雪在第一层融化结冰的雪层上厚厚的堆积起来。踩下的时候雪夹着冰咔啦作响。Curtis走过去的时候正好迎上一阵狂风，冷冽的气流卷起窗檐上的雪冲向了Curtis，来了个结实的贴面吻。

“……”Curtis用手抹掉脸上的雪粒，说，“你昨晚是从窗户进来的？”

因为你的门锁住了嘛。

T.J现在是只小黑羊，根本没办法辩解，于是他缩了缩身子，看着Curtis有点异常平静的背影，默默地缩成一个球，滚进了床底。

Curtis擦开窗檐上的雪，从下面拯救出了一份文件。还好外面有一层塑料隔膜，以致于里面的纸质文件只湿了前几页，字迹虽然有点模糊但尚能辨认。透明的塑料膜上面有明显的踩踏痕迹。

怪不得自己昨晚觉得那么冷。

Curtis合上文件，冷静地叫了声“Thomas Hammond”，久久没有听到回话。回头看去发现那只小黑羊在视线里消失了。

Curtis在室内找了一圈，视线掠过床边时，看到床底有个影子动了一下，像是往床底下缩了缩。

于是他果断地伸手拽住露出来的尾巴，将躲在床底的T.J整个揪了出来。

T.J叫了一声，想让Curtis把手从自己的尾巴上拿开，但声音绵软毫无威慑力，不得不改变战略，眨巴着眼睛，无辜地看着Curtis。

Curtis看着T.J瞪得圆圆的装满无辜的眼睛，神情松动了一下，但很快又紧绷起来，紧抿着唇，揪着T.J短小的尾巴往门口走去。

尾巴好疼。

T.J不满地扑腾着，自己身上的毛真是太重了，以至于重力搞的自己的尾巴都要被扯断了。不是因为肉多。T.J在心里辩驳，自己一点也不胖，一点也不。

Curtis当然不会懂T.J内心的挣扎，他在走出门的时候手颠了颠，像在雪地里那样抱住了这只肉嘟嘟的小黑羊。

如果T.J知道Curtis觉得他是“肉嘟嘟”的，他一定会咬他。就咬在抱住他的那条有力的手臂上，顺着那优美健壮的肌肉线条咬下去。

但Curtis要是因为那个咬痕而生气地抛下他，T.J也是能接受用舌头舔舔那个伤口来示好的。

这是我最后的让步！如果我舔舔你的伤口你还要抛下我……我就只能再拖住你腿啦！

T.J窝在Curtis怀里，内心戏已经换了个剧本，盯着紧紧圈住他的那个手臂跃跃欲试。

Curtis抱着他穿过广场，前面就是羊圈。

当T.J看到被篱笆圈起来，躲在小房子和干草堆里的羊群们，它们紧紧地凑在一起，白色的羊毛上是混了污泥的雪。

T.J有点紧张。他非常担心Curtis会把他扔在这个地方。又冷又破，还要和这群看起来呆傻的羊群呆在一起。谁知道它们脾气怎么样呢？尤其是对T.J这个外来的、黑毛的小羊。它们看起来精壮极了。能在雪国的冬天活下来的动物，无论是身体还是习性，都不会过于赘余。

T.J觉得此刻的自己需要消失。他闭上眼睛，稳住呼吸，尽量放空自己的思维。渴望Curtis不会注意到他然后顺手丢进这个脏兮兮的羊圈里。

“从我的衣服里出来。”Curtis忍无可忍的声音响起，他对将自己的扣子咬着解开然后钻进去贴着自己的胸膛并且还装作消失T.J说，“我不会把你放进羊圈里，我是要去吃早餐。”

天知道这只小黑羊为什么对钻进自己的衣服那么执着。

T.J放下了心，他不情不愿地从Curtis衣服里钻出来，抖了抖脑袋，眯起眼睛打盹。

吃早餐的地方离Curtis的卧房有点远，一开始的早餐是送到他的卧房里的。后来Curtis发现自己不喜欢这种生活，清晨从卧房到用餐地点的距离能帮助他清醒。要知道，他的睡眠有时候会痛苦得像刑罚，当他在房间里昏昏沉沉地用完早餐后，接着就会昏昏沉沉地去处理事务。这不是他想要的。他需要清醒。

T.J看来完全不同。他过惯了舒适的生活，喝陈年的葡萄酒，刷卡不看价格，拥有装潢豪华的卧室还有那张软软的床。

说起自己舒适又松软的床，T.J都要哭了，他被Curtis那仿佛硬铁板搭成的床撞破的额角现在想想仍然隐隐作痛。

佣人已经把早餐准备好了。Curtis的早餐非常简单，一个大面包和几片肉，还有一碗汤。汤就是用那个森林里的墨绿植株煮的。

Curtis把T.J放在旁边的椅子上，然后将另一份同样的早餐推到T.J面前。小黑羊稳稳地扒着桌沿，闻了闻那碗汤和那个面包，然后嫌弃地撇过头。

“你不吃？”Curtis皱皱眉。这个和国王一样的早餐到底哪里不妥？

T.J坚决地点头。

“你说要解释你的事情。”Curtis咬了一口面包，说，“最好你别告诉我那是一场梦，否则我就会放弃这个早餐把你扔到羊圈里。”

我操？

T.J不可思议的瞪大眼睛，他叫了一声，然后晃了晃脑袋，提示Curtis“我是只羊我不能说话而你居然还要我的提醒，雪国有你这样的国王我觉得要完了”。

Curtis放下手里的面包，问：“怎么样才能让你变回去？”

T.J爬上桌子，用前腿沾了沾那个被他狠狠拒绝的汤，在桌子上写着——抚摸我。

Curtis觉得很诧异，他不知道这是真的还是假的。他对T.J一无所知。不过摸一摸那柔软的羊毛总不会有什么厄运吧。Curtis将面前的盘子拨到一边，然后随意且敷衍地狠狠摸了一下T.J的黑色羊毛。

你就不能轻点吗？T.J生气得想踹他一脚，他再次沾上汤水，然后在桌子上继续写——温柔点！

然而Curtis天生就没学会温柔，他对T.J的容忍已经是他所有的温情了。他努力消化着这个对他而言非常陌生的词汇，手下的动作放慢放轻了许多。T.J被Curtis有点粗糙的手抚摸的很舒服，趴在桌子上一直在哼哼，如果他能说话，他现在都能唱起歌。

——亲一下我！

当看到桌面上写出这句话时，Curtis不干了。他不记得昨晚亲过T.J。如果他有半分理智，他都不会去亲一只羊。 

T.J仿佛看出他的犹豫，蹭着他的脖颈，催促着他。

Curtis另外半分理智告诉他，这是个很好地尝试。他现在非常想知道关于T.J的一切，这段时间超出控制和所知范围的事件对善于掌控一切的他而言，简直是折磨。

Curtis在T.J的头顶吻了一下。一个生硬的、温热的吻让T.J全身都放松了下来。

他对Curtis点点头，然后高兴地跳下餐桌，钻进餐桌底下。

Curtis听到餐桌下面窸窸窣窣一阵声响，传来骨骼拉伸的声音，他想看这个过程到底是怎么发生的，但T.J看起来并不想让他知道。

当Curtis解决掉那个面包的三分之一时，刚刚那只小黑羊呆过的椅子上坐了一个年轻人。

“嗨。早上好。”T.J笑着跟Curtis打招呼，赤裸的身体暴露在空气里让他打了个哆嗦，“能给我件衣服穿吗？我很冷。”

Curtis环顾了下四周，没有一件多余的衣服。他把自己搭在椅子上的外袍拿下来扔给了T.J。厚重的衣服盖在T.J身上，他有点手足无措地从衣服下面钻出来，然后抖了抖穿在自己身上。

Curtis的外袍有点大，里面动物粗糙坚硬的皮毛摩擦着他赤裸的身体，非常暖和，也非常不舒服。这和T.J以前穿过的任何一件衣服都不一样，他卧室里有个专门的衣帽间，里面陈列着无数价格不菲的衣服和鞋子，随便抽出一件，无论是做工还是剪裁，都舒适无比，完美的贴合着T.J的身体。

而这个，T.J不能用“穿”这个词语，只能用“裹”，他裹着这个外袍就像披着一条厚重的被子。

Curtis看着T.J光着脚蜷在椅子上，身上披着自己的黑色外袍，衬得他皮肤更加白皙，黑色的卷发有点乱糟糟的，眼睛仿佛映着月光的湖水。感受到 Curtis视线的T.J有点不好意思，他舔舔唇，这是他喜欢的一个动作，下意识的或者无意识的，舌尖就滑过唇瓣，本来就很红润的唇变得水亮。

Curtis觉得T.J是个精灵，他身上的每一处都不属于这个强硬的雪国，他更像是来自温暖的地方，那里他被万千人宠爱，有着锦衣玉食，从小娇生惯养。他不该来到这里。这里没有能够满足他的东西。Curtis不知道该怎么想，在被别国称作“冰冷”和“野蛮”的雪国，T.J的出现就像是一个神祇赐予的温暖和希望。

T.J咬了一口那个面包，硬邦邦又涩口的感觉让他皱眉，撇着嘴放下了那块硬如石头的面包。放下的时候还是小心翼翼的，生怕这个面包会砸坏盘子。

那个肉就更别提了。T.J咬了一口，精瘦的肉吃起来非常费力。他感觉自己的牙都要咬下来了。

“你吃肉？”Curtis看着T.J费力地咬着那个狼肉，疑惑地问。

我们讲道理的。T.J无奈地翻了个白眼，他答：“我虽然会变成羊，但我是形体上的，里面的组成部分还是人，所以我变成羊的时候没法吃任何东西，都要饿死啦。”

“你想吃什么？”Curtis终于明白为什么小黑羊不吃东西，他还以为只是因为该死的挑食，“这里的冬天很冷，没有太多的选择。”

“哦好吧。”T.J随遇而安，他把刚刚自己沾过的汤倒掉，从桌子上的盆里舀了一碗新的，然后把硬邦邦的面包掰成几块泡进汤里软化。

“你是从哪里来的？”Curtis用刀把狼肉切开，然后看着T.J学着他不熟练地切割着这几块坚韧的狼肉，狼肉的质地和做法与T.J之前吃的恰到好处的牛排不同，切割起来非常费劲。Curtis把T.J手里紧握着的刀拿过来，然后把自己盘子里切割好的肉和T.J盘子换了。

“呃，我咬过了。”T.J有点受宠若惊，他尴尬地指着那盘现在已经在Curtis面前的肉。

“没关系。”Curtis心想咬过有什么大不了的，战争期间连蟑螂能量块都吃过。他将盘子里的肉切开，刀具碰着盘子叮当作响，然后他把肉夹进面包里，咬了一口，“你还没回答我的问题。”

“我来自雪国南面的国家。”T.J说，他声音轻软，末尾还稍微拉长腔，就像糖浆一样浓稠甜腻，“我的妈妈是Elaine，Elaine Barrish，你应该听说过？我记得我的国家和这儿有过往来。”

“……有点印象。”Curtis认真回想了一下，南面的那个国家在Curtis加冕成功后，惧怕那个勇猛的新国王，特地前来与他签订过和平条约，让Curtis承诺他们互不侵犯，“第一夫人？”

“早就不是啦。”T.J嗤笑了一声，唇角勾起的弧度有点苦涩的意味，“现在应该是国务卿？无论如何，她试图选举总统然后失败了。”

“那你呢？”Curtis看出来T.J对家庭生活不是非常满意，他看着T.J，轻声问。

“我？”T.J抿了抿唇，眨眨眼睛，“你觉得我应该是个什么人？前第一夫人、如今位高权重的国务卿的大儿子？享尽所有光荣，住在豪华的家里，做任何自己想做的事？”

Curtis没回答，他望进T.J的眼睛，充满侵略性的目光仿佛一把利剑打碎了眼里被一层平静的薄冰掩饰的湖面。

“其实我就是一个活在聚光灯下的小丑还有家里的小怪物。”T.J叹了口气，白色的雾气遮住了他的神情，他的语气有点自嘲， “所有人都觉得我应该知足，那么好的家庭那么高贵的出身，我应该应有尽有，我想要什么就有什么，所以我不该抱怨。可事实上，去他妈的，我能倒三天三夜的苦水，我和家里所有人都不一样，他们认为我的每一个不同于他们的想法都是傻逼。而你知道，作为一个惹祸精是辩驳不了的。”

“只有你一个人能变成羊吗？”Curtis沉默了一会儿，问。

“哦，当然不是。我的弟弟Douglas应该也可以。但他永远比我优秀，无论哪方面。他能比我控制得好，我只见过他一次变成羊，还是因为我故意灌醉了他。我们本来可以自己控制的，但我的身体不太好，所以这方面就非常混乱。当处于极端环境或者别的什么，我的心率一旦加快到极端不正常的地步就会变成羊。这也算一种保护。”T.J摊手，“所以雪地里，我太冷了，而今天早上，我又冷又饿。别问为什么我们家的人会变成羊，这算是一个厄运吧。”

“你的身体不好？”Curtis难以理解，分明无论是小黑羊还是现在的T.J，都表现的活蹦乱跳充满活力。好吧，也挺可爱的。

“我死过两回。你知道的，自杀。”T.J轻描淡写地说，“医生在救我的时候强制压下了我的心率。可笑吗他们自以为在拯救我。实际上压制我过快的心率紊乱了我的那个控制能力，所以就这样了。”

Curtis听到T.J口中随随便便地吐出“自杀”两字，有点无法理解。他不能想象一个人到底会到什么地步才选择自杀，他见证了无数死亡，但几乎没有人是自杀而死。他拼了命的活下来，用子弹和鲜血铺开了自己的人生。这种非同一般的经历让他珍惜活着的每个瞬间，所以无法理解T.J对生命的放弃是出于什么样的选择。

“别用那个眼神看我。就像我是个让你怜悯的无法挽救的疯子。”T.J笑了，他用叉子把已经泡软的面包从汤里叉起来，咬了一口湿漉漉的带着植物香气的面包块，有点咸味还发苦。这种味道T.J太熟悉了，他尝过无数次混着自己眼泪的酒，里面或许还会装着曾经带离T.J逃避一切现实的白色药片。但每当他被刺激性的药片带来大脑空白的快感和激情，他总是避免不了脑海里的那群人失望的表情。他们自以为是，就如同他们觉得T.J自以为是一样。

这是个漫长的早餐，T.J吃完饭后伸了个懒腰，对Curtis说：“老天，我真想带你回我家吃一顿真正的早餐。不过近期内无法实现了，我费了那么多力气跑到这里来就没想过要回去。”

“你父母不知道？”Curtis拉开门，看着被门外寒冷气流拥抱的T.J，问。

“他们顾不上管我。”T.J耸耸肩，裹紧了外袍，“而Douglas，他忙着和他女朋友结婚。他说会再给我份请柬的……之前那份我落在了夜店里。”

Curtis还没想好这算不算是个外交问题，邻国国务卿的长子一声不响的跑到这里来了。从外交方面来说应该告知邻国然后把T.J遣送回去。

但……

既然是悄无声息的跑过来，他也向Curtis隐瞒了身份。而且雪国地方辽阔，并不介意养只小黑羊。虽然这黑羊有点粘人。

Curtis带他去了裁缝那里。一个年老的妇人戴着金丝边的眼镜，对国王行了个礼，打量了一下裹在外袍里的T.J，说：“是这位先生吗？”

“是的。”Curtis推了一把T.J，妇人拿着软尺给T.J量了一下尺寸，用鹅毛笔沾了墨水在泛黄的牛皮纸上写下一串数字。然后拿着尺寸去后面选布。

“她喜欢复古的东西。”Curtis对把玩着放在桌子上的鹅毛笔的T.J说，“你应该跟着她进去选布。”

T.J懒得动，他靠着火炉，温暖在他身边逗留。

“这种怎么样？”妇人拎着一块布，问火炉边的T.J。

这真的不是毛巾吗？T.J无语地摇摇头。

当第三次妇人拿了T.J难以言喻的布出来后，他实在受不了了，一跃而起跟着妇人进了后面的小屋子。他看见Curtis坐在圆桌旁边，煤油灯朦胧的光线使Curtis显得柔和了一点，T.J发誓他看到Curtis略微上扬的唇角了。他在笑。

然后T.J不知道为什么他也愉快了起来，他们两个像是灵魂相通，T.J曾经不满意这个不满意那个，而如今却因为一个男人的笑就心满意足。

他对很多事情都上瘾，比如药片，比如夜店，比如酒精，比如死亡。他体会过死亡的感觉，身体不受控的下坠，意识的抽离，所有的失望和绝望都随着突然静止的时间而消逝了。 

他现在不得不承认，他在雪地里看到拿着猎枪的Curtis的一瞬间，就像一个生活糟透了的酒鬼看到了一瓶烈酒，Curtis胜过T.J世界里所有的迷恋，而不仅仅只限于男性的荷尔蒙。T.J处于冰雪之中，周围是不理解他的风，还有等待着撕咬他的狼，然后 Curtis救了他，温暖填注了他的灵魂。

Curtis理解他，理解他作为一个小黑羊时所想的一切。认可和理解是T.J穷尽一生追逐的东西。在他的人生轨迹上这两个事物就像是无论多少钱都换不来的奢侈品。

他选好了布，跟随着妇人出来。

“衬点毛。”Curtis带着T.J走出去时，对妇人说，“厚一点。”

T.J跟Curtis抱怨了一路雪国离奇的审美，那些布料的样式几乎并无不同。

“这段时间我穿什么？”T.J问，“我总不能只穿一个外袍吧？你能不能把鞋给我穿？我的脚要冻烂了。而我现在心跳特别正常，变不了羊。”

Curtis看了看T.J赤裸的脚，冻得发红，但周围并没有可以让他穿的东西，Curtis想了想，伸手把他扛了起来。

穿着厚重外袍的T.J有点沉，小黑羊比他轻多了。

T.J被他突然地举动吓得惊呼一声，他的腰硌着Curtis健壮的肩膀。这实在太难受了，第一次见到那么直接的扛人方式，T.J觉得都要窒息了。

“你能不能换个姿势？”T.J紧紧揪着Curtis的衣服，“我头很晕，快喘不过气了。”

Curtis顿住脚步，他不知道该怎么正确的抱出让T.J满意的姿势，他的手抱着T.J的大腿，这小家伙的皮肤太滑嫩了，不像女人一样柔软，有着男性力量的触感让Curtis更加沉湎。

Curtis喜欢有力量的一切。

T.J再次觉得雪国要完，他撑住Curtis肩膀，往下滑，对Curtis说：“抱紧我别让我掉下去。”，温热的气体洒在Curtis耳畔，就像灌满烈酒的人生洒上了一片糖霜。

他连说话都是甜的。对别人那么甜，自己却活得那么苦。

Curtis托着T.J，看他从自己身上滑下来，然后卧在Curtis怀里。就像当初Curtis抱小黑羊那样。

舒服。

T.J满足的眯着眼睛，眼尾的笑纹都散发着愉悦，他把外袍整理了一下，像个毯子一样盖住自己。Curtis结实有力的手臂托着他，就像他曾经在阳台上的吊椅一样舒服。

“你喜欢这样？”Curtis看着很不得把脸都裹在衣服里的T.J，有点不解，“你这个样子很像……”

“像什么？”T.J慵懒的声音在衣服下面传来，隔着厚厚的衣服有点闷，他的手牢牢地揪着Curtis的衣服。

“战场上伤亡士兵就是这么被抱回来的。”Curtis说，“还有男人抱女人。”

“去你妈的。”T.J捶了一下Curtis的胸膛，从手臂从衣服下面伸出来比了个中指，然后被凛冽的寒风刺激得迅速缩了回去。

Curtis应该生气，雪国没有人敢这么不敬他们的国王。但Curtis却想笑，T.J的动作像极了一个不舍离开巢穴的小动物。Curtis很久没发自心底的笑过了，他的眉心因为经常皱眉已经形成了一道深深的沟壑。他此刻因为T.J而笑起来，低笑通过微微震动的胸膛传递给T.J。T.J伸出头，看到了神情愉悦放松的Curtis，胡子也遮盖不了他弯起的嘴角。眉间的皱痕也舒展开了。

“我还以为你不会笑呢，你的表情就像你那张床一样又冷又硬。”T.J伸出手摸了摸Curtis眉间，想了一会儿，又补充说：“还有那个像石头一样的面包和难啃的肉。”

Curtis感受到T.J的指尖在自己眉间移动，点点划划，有点冰凉的指尖像是轻柔的雪花。他闭上眼，T.J正抚摸着他的眼睛，轻轻按压在睫毛垂下的阴影处，说：“你的睫毛真长。”

“回卧室。”Curtis觉得T.J对他的样子就像调戏一个妞，他压下声音，回到曾经面无表情的样子，说，“你先穿我的衣服。”

“你不处理你的政务了吗？”T.J将手缩回去，眼睛转了一圈，在阳光下蓝的清澈的眼睛泛着水波，他的鼻尖冻得通红，特意拉长声调的调侃，“英明勇敢的国王先生？”

Curtis有一瞬间想俯下身亲吻一下T.J的鼻尖，就像虔诚地对待神明，心中充满了爱意和希望。

那只有一瞬间，因为T.J接着就把脸埋在了衣服里面。

Curtis从衣柜里给他找了几件衣服，T.J觉得非常不满意，难得的几件西装，穿上去因为尺寸不合适而松松垮垮的。Curtis无数次告诉他“这个时候穿西装是不合时宜的”“冬天真的很冷”，但T.J觉得他找不出别的符合他审美的衣服了。

他打开衣柜，翻来找去，都快要栽倒在里面了。Curtis拿了几份文件倚在衣柜边批阅，T.J看到的时候想凑过去观望一下雪国的国事，结果刚看到上面密密麻麻的字迹，就冷漠地转身继续去找衣服了。 

T.J一向对政治不感兴趣。这也是Curtis比较放心的一点。

当Curtis看完第二份文件，T.J终于找出一件短外套，里面毛绒绒的，穿上去鼓鼓囊囊的像个面包，但T.J别无选择。

“怎么样？”T.J将试穿了一下的衣服脱下来，在Curtis面前抖了抖，“借我几天？”

Curtis点点头，T.J兴高采烈的脱掉披着的外袍，将找好的T恤衫、裤子还有鞋子一一穿好。他坚持里面一定要穿T恤衫，并且声称自己在零下的天气里还穿短袖去湖上凿冰捞鱼。

鞋子大了一点，T.J穿得不是很舒服，走起路拖拖拉拉的，但实际上他这一身都挺松垮。

“你可以去城里买。”Curtis从抽屉里拿出一个卷轴扔给T.J，“我最近没时间和你去。但我建议你不要乱跑。”

T.J把手里的卷轴打开，里面是一个绘制的宫殿地图，线条比较粗糙，用炭笔画的，字迹也非常潦草。

“你画的吗？”T.J辨认了下他们目前在宫殿里的位置。

“以前画的。”Curtis点点头，这个地图是他在地下室的时候用Edgar给他的炭笔画的，所有的方位都是Edgar向他说明的。通过这幅地图他才从地下室里逃出去，起兵夺权。

这个地图已经锁在抽屉里很长时间了，用来系住的麻绳都有点松动。

“肯定会卖个好价钱。”T.J眨眨眼睛，对上Curtis突然抬头看过来的目光，连忙摆手，“哦你知道的，我开玩笑呢。”

Curtis本来就没打算跟T.J计较些什么，他穿上外衣，拿着文件走出去，到门边扶住门框，回头对T.J说：“别跑太远。等会儿去找Maria，让她带你去新住处。”

“知道啦，”T.J趴在床上研究那幅地图，不耐烦地翻翻白眼，“快走吧，Daddy。”

T.J听说过Curtis的名字，那时候他只在书上见过他，一位从地下室里走出来的英雄，拯救了严格等级制度且奴隶多于高层的雪国，列车事件让他声名远扬。这些书在母亲的书房里，作为雄心勃勃的女政治家，她总是恰当且适宜的了解邻国的一举一动。

T.J当时觉得这个男人真的很了不起，他被吸引了，不出于任何政治目的，单纯的荷尔蒙与心灵的共鸣。

他一直以为Curtis是个强权统治者，虽然他打破了强权，但新政治的开始总是伴随着权力的集中。但现在他觉得一切都和他想象的不一样，Curtis是个很好的统治者，也是个很温柔的人。

妈的，如果别人知道自己用“温柔”这个词来形容那个天天严肃皱着眉头的Curtis，肯定都要吓哭了。

T.J有过几段恋情，不是单纯的肉体交缠而是真正的确定关系的那种。他曾经为了一个人委曲求全，到末尾那个人为了该死的、崇高的、甘愿牺牲一切的政治前途而抛下了他。哦，能说抛下吗？那个人规划的未来从来就没有过他。T.J的家庭背景造成了许多人不怀好意的接近，得到想要的就扬长而去。他们在乎的不是T.J， 而是他那个Hammond的姓氏。

而Curtis唯一让他安心的是，他不需要了解T.J他妈的是什么背景什么地位，也不需要借助T.J达成什么政治目标，Curtis可以不在乎，也可以随时把T.J丢回去。Thomas Hammond在他眼里只是一堆由字母组成的名字。

Curtis和T.J谁也不需要利用谁，他们两不相欠，所以他们坦坦荡荡。

T.J出去逛了一圈，宫殿里没什么好玩的，一场大雪像是要吞噬整个宫殿。侍卫们看着这个穿着不合体衣服的年轻人目光狐疑，T.J总感觉下一秒他们就要把他按在地上搜查证件了。

他一路打听，找到了Maria。她是个年轻的女人，负责管理宫殿里的仆役。她有着美艳的长相，画着浓浓的妆容，亚麻色的长卷发披在身后，这么冷的天气里她穿的是单薄的连衣裙，裹了一个毛绒绒的外搭。她的长靴带着锋利的高跟，敲击地面发出清脆的声音。

如果不是Maria一再否认，他一定以为Maria是Curtis的情人。毕竟Maria长得太与Curtis相配了，锋利且具有攻击性。唯一不同的是Curtis比较低调，而Maria非常张扬。

Maria带T.J来到了那个房间，Curtis嘱咐Maria整理好的一间空房。里面的床虽然也是硬板床，但铺了很多的被子，躺上去并不硌人。

“国王让我多加几层被子。”Maria拨了拨卷发，“我不知道你是谁，我没见过你。但我觉得你很不一样。”

“什么意思？”T.J完全get不到点，他问倚在门口的Maria。

“没什么。”只是我觉得你要成为雪国王后了。Maria将后面那句话咽回去，把手里的房间钥匙扔给他，小巧的钥匙相碰叮当作响。

“谢谢，”T.J道谢，目光习惯性地在Maria身上游走一圈后，用在夜店里的标准口气说，“你很漂亮。”

可惜Maria没给任何回应，她匆匆离去，高跟鞋踏在地板上的声音像是要凿出一个洞。

T.J剩下的时间里都在房间里窝着，吃了两顿看起来稍微好点儿的午餐和晚餐后，他拖着椅子坐到壁炉旁，火焰明灭噼啪作响，源源不断地热量从壁炉里钻出来。

墙上有一个挂钟，指针缓慢且粘稠地前行着。T.J无聊的从坐着变成躺着，从地上挪到床上，从这边滚到那边。暄软的被子竟然让他难以入睡。他坐起来关掉灯，在黑暗中看着时间，这个时间Curtis应该在睡觉。

他悄悄地爬起来，去洗漱台那里接了一大盆水，对准燃烧着的壁炉泼进去，火焰遇水发出痛苦的哀鸣，然后渐渐熄灭。房间最后的一点光源也消失了，布满空气的黑暗和寒冷让T.J缩了缩肩膀，他将盆里剩的水泼到了床上。

干完这一切的T.J将盆藏到床底，然后穿上外套走出了门，他一路摸索着，为了不让巡逻的守卫看到，绕了许多小道。

还是那晚的窗户。里面没有光亮，Curtis已经睡了。

T.J先试着跑到前面转了转门把手，门被牢牢地锁了起来，他只好再次推开窗户。人形的他不如小黑羊灵活且体型小，爬上那么窄的窗户费了他不少力气。

Curtis今晚睡得很沉稳，T.J悄悄地爬下窗户，凑到Curtis床边，听着他平稳绵长的呼吸声。

紧接着，一个银光闪过，额头被抵了个冰冷的东西，T.J想也不用想就知道那肯定是枪口。Curtis在房间里大小角落肯定都放着枪。

“是你。”Curtis从床上坐起来，就着月光看清T.J的脸，然后把枪放回枕头下面。

T.J听出Curtis这是个陈述句而不是疑问句。他脱掉鞋爬上床，木板坚硬无比，却让他有种沉稳的心安，他说：“你知道我会来？我从窗户爬进来的，这次我记得关窗户了。而且你都没察觉。”

后面的语气竟然还有点自豪。

Curtis都要被他逗笑了，如果他不知道T.J会来，那他为什么不会锁上窗户？而且如果不确定是T.J，那刚刚抵在来者额头的枪为什么不上膛？

但看着T.J一脸求表扬的样子，Curtis只好把这个只有自己知道的答案埋在心底。他冷声问：“你来干什么？”

“我房间很冷，壁炉灭了，而我找不到点燃它的工具。”T.J理所当然的脱掉衣服，钻进了被子里。Curtis将他睡过的地方让出来，被人体温渲染过的温暖包裹了T.J，让他舒服的叹出一口气。

“你有很多被子。”

“我知道，我知道。”T.J翻了个身，面对着Curtis，“可它们湿了。”

“怎么回事？”

“被我用浇灭壁炉的水给弄湿的。”T.J不耐烦地应答着，伸手盖住Curtis的眼睛，“睡觉好吗国王，我现在很困。”

Curtis将T.J的手从自己的脸上扯下来，他低声说：“你不该来这儿的。你的卧房比这儿好了很多倍。”

“可我不来，你就一个人了。”T.J打了个哈欠，“今晚如果我能变成一只羊，你还会有一个暖和的抱枕，这多划得来。”

我不需要掉毛的抱枕。Curtis心想。而且我这么多年一个人睡的挺好的，就是很多噩梦。

“明天别锁门啦。”T.J迷迷糊糊地抱住Curtis，将头埋在他的脖颈处，“爬窗户太累了。”

T.J等了好久都没有回应，困意袭来，他沉沉的睡着了。以至于他完全没有听到之后Curtis轻轻“嗯”了一声，也没有感受到Curtis踌躇许久才搭在他腰上的手臂。

第二天Curtis去看了T.J的作案现场，壁炉被完全浇灭了，被子上的水迹结成了薄冰。Maria一再向他保证她确认昨天T.J入住时房间一切都是完美的，壁炉是有火焰的，床褥是干燥暖和的。

Curtis点点头，什么都没说。只是这一天下午接着传出来一个消息——宫殿新来客住进了Curtis的卧室。

“或许我们要有一个王后了。”随从之间隐秘交流着。雪国对性这一方面比较开放，他们认为爱是高于性别的。所以T.J完全可以没有任何伦理枷锁地被认同。

“这几天国王非常奇怪。他还非常喜欢一只小黑羊，但自从抱着它吃过一次早饭后，小黑羊就不见了。”有幸抱着小黑羊去羊圈的随从补充。

最近的国王没人捉摸的透，他们甚至都能接受那只小黑羊成为王后。

因为Curtis实在太孤单了。

这是T.J和Curtis呆在一起的第三个月。T.J忽然对Curtis说起自己会弹钢琴。

“你喜欢钢琴吗？”T.J坐在Curtis对面，把玩着桌子上的一个沙漏。

“我不太喜欢过于缓慢安静的乐曲。”Curtis正在读来自边防的一个信函。

“我知道。”T.J翻了翻白眼，“你看起来就像是喜欢那种噼里啪啦英雄进行曲的那种人。”

Curtis微微勾起嘴角，自从他认识T.J后，他经常微笑。T.J喜欢看他笑，据他说这样才会让自己看起来不像个沉重的雕塑。

Curtis对T.J纵容得太多了，所以他不介意再纵容一次。全国都在流传着国王有了个伴侣。但他们互相没有表白过，也没有标明归属。

有时候爱情开始的没有理由，在一起的过程也没有理由。就像T.J在雪地里执着地跟着Curtis一样。他们好像用了很久的时间来等待彼此的出现，所以并不想浪费一秒在多余的表白心迹上。

“如果有钢琴的话，我可以弹给你听。”T.J眼睛亮晶晶地看着Curtis，指尖轻敲桌面，脑海里形成了一个乐曲。

“你不是说过你讨厌弹琴吗，曾经的时候？”Curtis展开一张纸开始回信，听到T.J的话他抬起头，笔尖上的墨水在信纸上晕开。

“我确实不喜欢弹琴。”T.J叹了口气，“但我喜欢你啊。”

Curtis没回答，低头将被墨水浸染的纸张揉成一团，扔进了纸篓里，认真地在第二张纸上写起了信。

T.J叹了口气，觉得这件事是没什么指望了，Curtis看起来也是不会欣赏钢琴曲的样子，没法体会T.J流畅的技法和丰富的感情，所以T.J倒也不是很遗憾。

但当傍晚他推开Curtis卧室的门时，发现里面有一架钢琴。黑色的亮漆映着T.J抚摸过去时颤抖的指尖，他把琴盖打开，从琴键上滑过，流畅的音符像是流淌的月光。

他坐下来，弹了一首曲子。几个月不碰琴，有点生疏，但深厚的底子还在，所以他练了几首之后，已经基本熟悉了起来。

他弹了一首又一首，曾经他无比厌恶的曲子在这个异国的晚上温柔成了一片海洋。他没意识到Curtis走进来，在充满卧室甚至漏到清冷的外部宫殿里的钢琴曲中，他坐在了钢琴凳的一边，看着T.J灵巧的手指在琴键上跳跃。

这是T.J应该拥有的生活，温暖舒适的房间、钢琴、美酒、昂贵的点心。而Curtis用尽全力能给的物质条件却很少。但感谢神明，T.J看起来并不介意。

Curtis在T.J一个曲子的尾音结束时，凑过去轻轻亲吻他。胡渣蹭的T.J有点发痒。T.J将手从琴键上移开，揽住Curtis的脖颈，吻上他的唇。

“你弹得很好。”Curtis紧贴着他的唇瓣，说。

“我以前更喜欢磕完药弹琴。”T.J咬着Curtis下唇，“但现在有你在，我就不用嗑药啦。”

T.J已经在Curtis那里得到了他想用一切物质条件换的东西——认可和理解。他不需要麻痹自己也不需要考虑死亡。Curtis让他清醒且愉快的活着。

或许是壁炉的温度太高了，他们脱掉了自己的衣服，更近的靠在一起，心跳隔着皮肤相合。他们的地点从琴凳转移到床上，Curtis在T.J身上亲吻，流连过的地方就像T.J触碰过的明灭的火花，酥麻温暖。

Curtis正在占有他。

这个想法让T.J安下心来，他过于敏感和脆弱的神经在这一瞬间仿佛得到了治愈。他让自己贴合着Curtis，在他进入时咬住牙忍着突如其来的疼痛。

Curtis吻住了他，将他的牙齿从下唇上移开，吻着下唇上的咬痕，将T.J的闷哼和呻吟统统倾倒出来。

事情结束后他们相拥着喘息。Curtis从未有过这种感觉，像是灵魂被补全的满足感。

第二天Curtis在早餐间一脸严肃的问T.J：“为什么昨晚我感到你的心跳特别快，但你没有变成羊？”

“我的天哪Curtis。”T.J瞪大眼睛，喝着特意熬的米粥，“你已经操了我，就不能放过那只小黑羊吗？”

其实T.J也无法解释这个事情。他刚开始也担心过自己会不会突然就变成一只羊，然后给雪国国王强大的内心留下个心理创伤什么的。但后来的事已经让他没办法分心思考这个事情了。都关键时候了谁他妈还在意会不会变成羊？

他们就这么生活着，Curtis都快要适应了每天在T.J紧紧的怀抱里苏醒，或者梦魇被叫醒，焦虑惊慌中看到的却是T.J令人安心的眼神的日子了。T.J虽然挑食、想法很多、思维跳跃，时不时会变成掉毛的小黑羊之外，其他都挺好的。

都挺好的。

无论是谁的生活。

可是有一天Curtis醒来发现怀里是空的。T.J的衣服也不见了。他立即清醒过来，翻下床找遍了T.J可能去的地方，问遍了巡逻的侍卫，却一无所获。

T.J不见了。

Curtis觉得世界坍塌了一半，他有点惊慌的四处寻找，来到了他们当初相遇的森林。然后在森林的交界处找到了T.J的衣服和鞋帽。

狼群无辜地围在Curtis身边，像是在发誓T.J的消失绝对和它们没有关系。领队的狼带着Curtis来到一个小路上，示意Curtis，它们看到T.J往这个方向跑走了。

Curtis对这条路清楚不过，他曾经让侍卫去迎接经过这条路的客人——T.J的国家的使者。

现在他基本确认。

Thomas Hammond，这个被传为国王未来一生的伴侣的人，大清早跑了，还是变成羊跑的。目的地非常靠谱。

他跑回了家。

-TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
当Curtis第五十次准备去南边的国家时，毫无意外地再次被大臣们拦下。

虽然他们也对这个未婚王后，不，国外来客地突然离去而焦急不已，但现在显然边防的战争更加重要。眼看着就要打完了，回来庆功国王却不见了。这怎么看都是非常不合情理的。

这么说确实无法反驳！但是庆功的时候未来的王后不见了这难道很合情理吗？

然而Curtis没法说出来，他心里闷了一口气，慢慢地从心底上升，爆炸，在脑海里出现一朵巨大的蘑菇云。座椅的扶手都要被他拧下来。

“你想怎么去？”Maria坐在椅子上，手里捧了一碗热腾腾的汤，她瞥了一眼坐在对面焦躁地Curtis，说，“如果你想以外交名义去的话，我劝你想都别想。”

Curtis没说话，他沉默着，用指节一下下地敲着桌子，被胡须包围的嘴唇紧紧抿着。他想了无数种方法去那个国家，但最后都碍于自己的身份。如果自己是平民就好了，他们可以没那么多拘束的往来于两个签订了友好合约的国家，比如说以游客、业务员、商人……对，商人。

“可以伪装成商贩。”Curtis说，“现在去边关申请，一个月内就能拿到通行证。”

“一个月，这么久？！”Maria惊呼，她喝了一口汤，“愿神明保佑那个国家的精英政治。”

Curtis当然不能立刻就去申请那个通行证，他的将士们马上结束战斗，风尘仆仆的从极北边关回来，Curtis需要款待他们。

这次和北部游牧民族的战争胜的意料之内，从边关寄来的载着冰雪和胜利的信函摞成高高的一层，T.J在的时候对上面考究的火漆非常感兴趣，还特意跑到城里找了一个匠人订做了一盒火漆印章。

一些大臣在刚开始的时候怀疑T.J是南边的国家派来的奸细，这次突然不见说不定是回去交任务去了，还劝说Curtis放下这一切，并且好好检查是否丢失了什么文件。

得了吧，Curtis的眉头皱的紧紧的，他想过T.J为什么会不见，但这个理由显然是可以直接排除的。T.J一点都不关心政治。一点也不。有一个晚上T.J问他为什么要和北部游牧民族有战争，Curtis向他表述的原因还没有说完一半，T.J就已经倚着他沉沉的睡过去了。

“政治，或者你们所说的国家事务，对我来说比十倍量的安眠药都管用。”T.J洗漱时咬着牙刷漫不经心地说，“比起听你们聊这些东西，我更情愿给我弟弟跳草裙舞。”

Curtis坐在沙发上翻过一页冗长的提案。

“哦显而易见，我弟弟并不想看我的草裙舞，他更喜欢跟他未婚妻滚床单。”T.J含含糊糊的补充，漱口后走过去亲了一下Curtis的脸。

T.J用毛巾擦脸时有的地方没擦干净，还沾着水珠，蹭的Curtis的侧脸湿漉漉的，温热的亲吻带着清早的朝气。

T.J不太常提起他以前的生活还有他的家人，但Curtis从他提起过为数不多的几句中拼凑出了他曾经的人生。酗酒、夜店、吸毒、出柜，还有利用他的该死的前男友。

然后在每一个听起来绝望无比的故事后面T.J总是会说家人拯救了他。Curtis无法苟同。他不认为一个曾经的行为铸就自己的孩子养成一些习惯后再强制扼杀的父母会多么的善良。如果在一个不良少年身上，影响面或许只是一个家庭。但发生在T.J这个背景的人身上，就是一桩丑闻。政治世家的丑闻。

所以T.J得背负着除了这些之外的其他压力，来自公众的舆论和家庭的不理解。

Curtis根本就没有怀疑过T.J会是那个南方的国家派来的奸细，甚至那个地图，T.J都没拿走，仔细的在原有的麻绳外又捆绑了一根新麻绳，牢牢地绑起来放进了抽屉里。

他什么都没拿走，漱口杯还是原样摆在Curtis的旁边，还有那些衣服，鞋子，所有的都还是原来的模样。Curtis从未想过一个人会走进他的生活并且如此完美地相融。当然T.J什么也拿不走，在雪国边境变成了一只黑羊，衣物都遗落在雪地里。Curtis检查了一下那些衣物，口袋里都是空的。

一到冬天，雪国就要开始一次人口普查，清点每个家庭的人口数量来发放过冬的津贴。雪国气温很低，粮食非常容易储存，于是在夏季秋季收获时会留一堆粮食存在家里准备过冬。所以秋冬季是雪国粮食消费量最高的时候，为了弥补中间巨大的落差，冬季在天气好的时候会征用民众帮助修补抵御恶劣天气比如暴雪侵害的一些防御措施，并且给予工资。

这次人口普查的结束后Curtis翻看着回馈表，人口增长平稳，且流动率很小。T.J则正是一只小黑羊，趴在Curtis 桌子上，Curtis的手腕搭在小黑羊柔软的羊毛中，就像有个暖绒绒的腕托一样舒服。T.J眨着眼睛跟Curtis一起浏览那个厚厚的回馈表，从A开头的人名一直看到以Z开头的，然后打了个哈欠，缩了缩身子。将脑袋埋起来的T.J看起来更像一个黑色的毛团。

当T.J以人形出现时他们正在吃晚饭，他在椅子上由小羊变成了青年，感谢自己让Curtis欣赏过变身过程，以至于他终于不用再钻到桌底了，那滋味太难受了经常会碰到头。然后他熟门熟路地接过Curtis抛过来的外袍。

Curtis觉得自己真是个世界上最称职也最与众不同的情人。他不得不随身带着一件厚袍子来预防T.J随时随地的变身，或者捡T.J变成羊而落在地上的衣服。每次出门的时候都要看好T.J是什么形态，来确定自己今天可能要干的事情。

日子一长，他抱裹着巨厚无比的外袍的T.J也毫不费力了，要知道T.J穿的外袍比一开始Curtis给他的那件要厚很多倍。

他有时会很疑惑为什么T.J的家人不来寻找他，任由这么宝贵的对他来说有如希望的T.J落到这个布满了寒冷和冰雪的“蛮荒之地”呢。

“你在想什么？”Curtis问。

“你说，”T.J喝下勺子里停滞在空中已经凉透了的粥，一脸认真地问，“为什么雪国的人名那么多，就没有我的名字？”

“雪国没有你的姓氏。”Curtis说。

“那这样呢……如果我姓Everett呢？“T.J的眼睛弯起来，闪着细碎的星光，“那我就能进人口普查表了吧？”

Curtis抿着唇，他看着T.J，他完全分不清楚这个小黑羊，他的情人或伴侣，是否在开玩笑。

“有什么问题吗？”T.J不解地回望过去，他抓了抓头发，“你是姓Everett，没错吧？其实你姓Hammond也可以，不过我觉得进入那个国家的人口普查表没什么意义。进了就要交税。你相信吗，我跟我妈妈说我想开夜店，她竟然用我要承担的税款来拒绝我。”

“所以你要来雪国只是为了逃避税款？”Curtis听着T.J抱怨的语气，竟然还有点委屈，他嘴角微微勾起，连声音都柔和起来。

“当然不是。”T.J翻了个白眼，辩解，“当然是我喜欢你。”

这个男孩……Curtis眼中无论多大年龄都依旧像男孩一样可爱的T.J，或许会成为一个音乐家，情话随口而来，如果家庭对他好一点，他绝对会活的光芒四射，像一个注定要发光的太阳。Curtis忽然有点感激命运这么对T.J，让他能恰好地出现在Curtis的生命里，就像 一个奇迹。

战士们回来了，Curtis向他们表达感谢。Curtis不喜欢致辞，在他眼里，站在台上僵硬地读手里的文稿，或者直接讲话，就像一个喜剧片里哗众取宠的角色，就像列车事件前高高在上向他们宣读奴隶行为准则的所谓“国家中枢”们。

但出于对战士们的尊重和鼓励，Curtis在报纸上发了文章，稿子是Maria撰的，这个精明强悍的女人得到了Curtis敬重，雪国的发展有她的一大份。Curtis比较喜欢简单明了的做出决断，那些繁文缛节他烦不胜烦，而Maria用她女性独特的视角，帮助Curtis建构了新雪国的框架。

“我想干什么就干什么。”Maria在拒绝Curtis请她成为官员的时候不屑地说，“既然我什么都能干成，干嘛非得和那群老头站一起？”

于是Maria选择去当管理宫殿和内务的人。

在宴席上Maria对Curtis说，新的身份和通行许可正在办理，估计明天下午就能拿到了。

“而且，我在办理的时候听到了一个消息，”Maria佯装跟Curtis碰杯，神秘地说，“你猜怎么着？那个小羊的国家，要举办个婚礼，巧合的是，新郎是国务卿的儿子。然而更加巧合的是，他姓Hammond。”

Curtis点点头，他想起T.J跟他提过的弟弟Douglas有个未婚妻。或许就是Douglas的婚礼？毕竟国务卿Elaine只有两个儿子。

但如果是Douglas的婚礼，为什么T.J会不辞而别呢？

Curtis收拾好了东西。其实他什么也不打算带。Maria给他兑换好了货币，然后试图给他带上那身西装和一双锃光发亮的皮鞋。

“好吧，随你便。”在Curtis反对声中，Maria把衣服丢下，耸耸肩，“到那儿买也无所谓。我还没有像样的晚礼服呢。”

Maria也被Curtis拉着组了个队，身份比较自由的Maria不需要假身份，他们两个人在拿到通行证后立刻就离开了雪国。

Curtis怎么还不来？

当T.J谈到第五首曲子的时候有点急了。他回到自己的国家已经几个月了，雪国那边没有任何消息。天啊他都开始关注电视里播放的新闻里各种外交事件了。

Curtis应该看到自己留的东西了吧？那他在干什么？

T.J心里有点慌，练习Douglas婚礼的曲子节奏都有点急促起来。这个国家和雪国完全不一样，这里的冬天比起雪国来温暖极了，人们彬彬有礼假情假意，T.J也终于再次与他的卧室和衣帽间相遇。但舒适合体的衣服他却觉得不适应起来，这里什么都是合体的，线头和棱角只藏在里面。而且没有毛绒绒的内衬，显得有点单薄。

家人对他的回来非常欢迎，T.J在临走前说自己会去旅行，并且承诺了他会回来参加Douglas的婚礼。显然他履行了承诺。

他和家人说清楚了Curtis和自己的关系。家人们有点惊慌失措，他们已经默许了T.J找个男人过一生，但没想过他居然会找一个邻国的国王。

这算什么？真诚的爱情或者政治联姻？

T.J很不安，他以为自己又闯祸了。分明自己不再酗酒、不再复吸，也不想自杀了，为什么家人还是看起来不满意？！

他从来没想过自己和Curtis的关系会是什么样的性质或者有什么样的后果，他认为爱情就是爱情，不带任何利益的单纯的灵魂吸引。这种想法非常难得，受到伤害后还偏执的相信着爱情。

“Everett先生能来到这里吗？我想见见他。”还好Elaine见识过了大风大浪，她敲开T.J的房门，问。

“我不知道他什么时候会来。”T.J摇摇头，在面前的日历上用红色的标记笔划掉一个日期，“他总会来的。”只是不知道要等多久。

“如果他一直不来，我是说，如果。”Elaine有点犹豫地开口，“那就放下这段感情。毕竟他是邻国的国王，而你却是我的孩子。万一真的止步于国界线上了……请你一定要找我谈谈好吗？”

“谢谢。”T.J抬起头，保持着微笑，“不过放心，我不会再自杀了。头条名人我可不想再当一次。”

Elaine依然有点忧心忡忡，她点点头，对T.J露出一个藏满忧虑的笑容，关上了门。

“妈的，你再不来，他们就要送我去治臆想症了。”T.J再次拿起标记笔，从刚刚画上的红色叉号上又重重地描了一遍。

还有不到一个星期就是Douglas的婚礼了。Curtis还没有来。

T.J练着那些曲目来做最后的准备，他为Douglas和Anne写了一首曲子，Douglas听过后说：“这就像一封情书。”

于是T.J就把这首曲子的名字叫做《Douglas致Anne的情书》。

T.J忽然很想Curtis，那个有着胡子总是皱着眉的国王，还有包容他所有形态的雪国。他对现在所处的繁华国度有点失望，虚伪得就像湖中的月亮和繁星，被如镜子一般平静的湖水欺骗，向着月亮的倒影纵身一跃，然后穿过表面假相，静等着被深深的湖水吞没呼吸。

在这里他不能随时随地变成羊，虽然这也不是他能控制的。但如果他心率加快，他就得必须找个隐蔽的地方藏起来不能被人看到，干什么事情都得躲躲藏藏。没人捡他落在地上的衣服，也没有人给变回人身时全身赤裸的他裹上一层御寒的衣服。

T.J弹错了一个音。这是不该犯的一个错误。

如果我在婚礼上弹错了音，你可千万别责怪我啊Douglas，那是因为我太想Curtis啦。不是那个你了解的那个国王，而是我的爱人。

T.J想着，笑出了声，他觉得等他有时间一定要写首曲子，起名叫《T.J致Curtis的情诗》，然后弹给Curtis听。不能叫情书，“情诗”听起来比“情书”深情多了！

Curtis和Maria到达那个南方国度的首都时已经深夜了，他们找到一家入住的宾馆开了两个房间。

房间设施不错，Curtis打开电视后，换了几个台，这个国家和雪国真是天壤之别。Curtis知道T.J就住在这个城市的一个地方，冬天有点干燥的空气透过打开的窗户，在Curtis那儿溜走。或许它曾经停驻在T.J身边。Curtis想。这个国家对他来说过于温和，但 T.J在这里生长。

就在这个城市，白天步履匆匆的人们和排成长队的车、时尚的商场和高档的咖啡厅，夜间霓虹灯和路灯织成一片汪洋、迷离光影的夜店和舒适的床。T.J生活的地方。

第二天Maria带着Curtis去买了衣服，她选了一身精致的晚礼服，并且给Curtis选了一套成品西装，付钱付得爽快。

“这衣服并不合身。”Curtis拎着那袋子西装，说。

“当然不合身。”Maria翻了个白眼，她踩着高跟鞋，脚步轻快，“我们没有定做的时间了。后天婚礼就开始了。等会儿我去搞两张请柬。”

Curtis本来想问你怎么能搞得到请柬，还没问出口就被Maria打断了。

“我说过了我什么都能干成。”Maria说，“你需要修一修胡子了。难以置信，你亲爱的小黑羊亲上去的时候真的不觉得很扎吗？”

“T.J。”Curtis有点反感别人说T.J是他的小黑羊，T.J不属于他，他也不属于T.J，如果一定要有所属，那也是交换的关系。

“我知道他叫T.J，”Maria无奈地耸肩，“我还能把Thomas Hammond的名字倒着拼一遍。”

当Curtis对着镜子整理自己的胡须时，Maria拿着两张请柬走了进来。

“看。”Maria在Curtis眼前晃了晃，请柬上写着他们两个的名字。当然，Curtis的那份上是假名，“这群愚蠢的策划，我跟他们说我们两个是T.J的好朋友，并且还与Douglas是大学同学，他们竟然信了。临时改变了宾客名单，给了我们这两张请柬。”

“这么简单？”Curtis洗了把脸，问。

“当然不是。”Maria翻了个白眼，“过程有点曲折，我懒得说。我知道你也懒得听。”

Curtis想联系一下T.J，毕竟后天就要去参加婚礼了。但他发现没有任何可联系的方式。他连T.J的手机号码都不知道，更别说住址了。

他查了下有关T.J的资料，过去新闻头条上经常是他——两次自杀、出柜、夜店，还有小道消息爆出来的吸毒，但好像被压下来了，主流新闻上没有这个消息，小众报纸或网站上把它放在了不起眼的角落。

他看到一个视频，当年Elaine竞选，家人们纷纷上台，T.J走得自信，笑得像个小太阳，他冲摄影机挥手，俨然是个明星人物。

Curtis拿过请柬，略微粗糙的指尖滑过细腻的纸张，上面花体英文印着新郎和新娘的名字。他在“Hammond”的字样上面摩挲很久，仿佛身边又响起了那个声音——“如果我姓Everett呢？那我就能进人口普查表了吧？”

Curtis总是一个很不安的人，他担心着很多事情。这个精明果断的雪国英雄式国王也有很重的阴影和顾虑。

他不想把T.J放在心里，这很容易被其他心事湮没，或者会掉下来。Curtis把他刻在了心上，连着动脉的地方，心脏的每一次跳动都让Curtis感受到融入生命里的T.J的存在。

婚礼正常举行。Curtis穿着他认为并不合体的西装，挽着女伴Maria的手走进由鲜花做成的拱门。

下午时段客人很多，他们穿梭在人群里，耳畔是甜美的钢琴曲。他们两个独特的气质引起了不少人的注意。

Curtis拿了一杯酒，白葡萄酒的清冽触感不像雪国的烈酒一样猛烈，喉间辛辣感很少轻微。Maria侍者盘子里拿了一块点心，和Curtis坐到了座位上。

婚礼开始前是一段冗长的、自以为催人泪下令人动容的致辞，Elaine风姿绰约的站在台上，姣好的妆容和得体的服饰体现出她作为女政治家的地位和气质。

“看。”Maria突然推了一下Curtis，悄悄指了指角落。那里有一架白色的钢琴。

Curtis循着方向看过去，T.J就坐在琴凳上，表情很愉快，穿着西装，头发打理得整整齐齐，灵巧的手指在琴键上跳跃，流畅的音符溜了出来。

Curtis无心看台上浓情蜜意的新婚夫妻，他的所有视线都被角落里的钢琴师吸引去了。婚礼举行了多久，T.J就弹奏了多久。他好像天生就适合弹琴，节奏把握得当，弹完每首曲子都会停下来休息一小会儿，喝一口水。

当最后一首曲子弹奏前，Curtis知道那是最后一首曲子，因为T.J的表情有点如释重负，T.J拿起一旁的话筒，有点低哑但仍旧清脆的声音从话筒中传出：“这首曲子是我创作的，献给我亲爱的兄弟Douglas和漂亮的Anne，名字叫《Douglas致Anne的情书》。”

台上的新婚夫妻拿着话筒调侃了两句，Douglas看起来很高兴，他的哥哥自从回来后好像再也没让他收拾过什么烂摊子，并且让他进行了一个完美的、没有延期的婚礼。

Curtis听着T.J弹奏的这首曲子，他总是不能很好地理解钢琴曲。但T.J喜欢给他弹钢琴。他因为T.J喜欢了钢琴，就像T.J因为他爱上雪国一样。

T.J弹完后，站起来鞠了个躬，举止优美且倨傲，台下的掌声让他的眼睛亮晶晶的。只要一点认可他就会很高兴，无论哪方面的。

婚礼结束的时候，家人们轮番到台上来发言，这是个冗长的环节，Curtis准备等T.J讲完之后直接离场。没想到T.J比他想象的会玩儿多了。

当Elaine把话筒传给T.J的时候，他站到前面，说了几句标准的套路话之后，认真扫视了一眼下面的客人。Curtis坐的桌子虽然很偏，但离搭台很近，Curtis知道T.J看到了他，T.J对着他的方向勾起了嘴角。

“没想到你也会来。”T.J的视线却在客人中飘忽不定，“不得不说，你的发型和胡子挺好的，衣服也还不错。”

来客一片哗然，他们面面相觑，不知道T.J在说谁，只有Curtis一直望着台上的T.J，他们的眼神有短暂的相遇，T.J很快地移开目光，笑着说：“妈妈一直想见你……我也是。”

Douglas和Anne非常紧张，不停地用眼神示意T.J讲的差不多了可以结束了。T.J耸耸肩，将话筒漫不经心地抛给最后压轴的Douglas和 Anne。台下小声议论着，想着是T.J疯了还是中间真有那么个人。有些人感叹着如果这是真的，那个人的运气真好，和Hammond家的人结婚得少奋斗多少年。

Douglas清清嗓子，他装作什么事也没发生一样宣布了今晚会有个室内晚宴。

“他来了。”T.J对Elaine说，他笑得很开心，眼尾的笑纹绵延着像从心底滋养生长起来的藤蔓。

“我会等你先去处理好你的事，再去见他。”Elaine亲吻了一下T.J的额头，“我为你的爱情骄傲，儿子。我爱你。”

“谢谢。”T.J轻轻拥抱了一下Elaine，他知道妈妈一直很关心他，并且担心他会再次受到伤害。

T.J想拥抱那些关心他的人。然后他会亲吻Curtis。

他拉开抽屉，拿起里面的一个丝绒袋子，放进西装口袋里。

Curtis想跟随着T.J离去的方向，被侍者拦住了，他委婉的提醒Curtis，客人是不能进入里间的，并且告诉他晚上会有一个室内晚宴。

Curtis在客人休息厅等了很久，晚宴才正式开始。冬日的天黑得很早，Curtis带着Maria随着客人们出示请柬来到晚宴，这次比下午要自由的多，背景音乐也是悠扬的舞曲，Curtis等Maria补妆等了很久，进去的时候已经都在跳舞了。

“要跳一曲吗？”Maria挑眉问Curtis。

“你想吗？”Curtis反问，面前一对男女跳着舞经过，优雅的姿态让他有点违和。

“不，我才不和你跳，你会把我的鞋踩掉的。”Maria敷衍地说，“我只是问你想不想邀请别人跳一曲，比如说进了那个房间的国务卿长子？”

Curtis皱眉，他紧接着追问：“哪个房间？”

Maria的手指刚刚抬起来，Curtis就急忙忙的走了过去。

“天呐，沐浴爱河的人真可怕。”Maria将手收回来，接受了一个男士的邀请，与他跳起了舞。

Curtis站在房间前面有点犹豫，里面没有开灯，他不确定会发生什么，T.J说不定不在里面呢？他试探性地敲敲门，一旦听到陌生的声音，他就转身离开，并且去找Maria算账。

没有人应答。

Curtis又敲了一遍，已经准备转身走了，里面传来熟悉的清脆柔和的声音：“请进。”

Curtis转动门把手拉开门，里面果然没有开灯，一片漆黑里看到沙发上坐着一个人，窗帘没有拉上，窗外倾泻进来的光线打在身前摆放的酒瓶上。那个人正拿着一个高脚杯，里面倒着清澈的酒。

“嗨，Cur……”T.J的招呼还没打完，就被冲过来的Curtis紧紧地抱住了，手颤了颤，连忙把酒杯放在桌子上，杯底与玻璃桌轻巧的撞击，“天啊，慢点儿……”

“我很想你。”Curtis将头埋在他颈边，闻到他身上清淡的香水味，闷声说。

“我也是，我也是。”T.J轻咬了一下Curtis的耳朵，然后脱离怀抱，捧着他的脸打量，“你胡子修的确实不错。起码非常让我有吻你的欲望。”

Curtis看着他，只是单纯的看着他，像是把这么长时间的分离都补回来一样。

“你看我留给你的信了吗？”T.J问。

“什么信？”Curtis疑惑，他仔细想了想，并没有发现任何T.J留下的信函。

“我放进地图里了，还用新的麻绳绑了起来……”T.J看到Curtis恍然大悟的眼神，无奈地说，“天啊，你竟然没看……早知道不跟你玩这种浪漫。不过没关系，以后再说。”

T.J凑过去，舌尖舔了一下Curtis的唇，他再次抱住Curtis，说：“但我们首先要干点儿正事。”

Curtis看着T.J从口袋里掏出一个丝绒袋子，光线太暗他看不清T.J拿出来了什么，手心里被塞了个有点凉的小物件，他还没来得及思考这是个什么东西，T.J覆在他耳边说：

“你是雪国的国王。你也是我的，我只臣服于你。

“我觉得这时候表白的话应该说点儿好听的，比如说第一次。我想了很久，只能说，你是我第一次舔手心的人，也是让我这么做的人。

“我喜欢你，或者说，我爱你。如果你还不满意，那我只好说除了对你的迷恋一无所有。”

Curtis沉默着，他有点颤抖，紧紧地拥抱着T.J。T.J有点紧张，自己手心里的东西被汗湿的掌心浸湿有点发滑，他紧握着拳，手心里的小物件硌出了红痕。他舔舔唇，勾起了嘴角，像是问了这辈子最重要的问题——

“所以，Curtis Everett，你什么时候让我加入雪国的人口普查列表？”

Curtis紧抿着唇，他感到心上刻着的T.J的名字让他重新存活，唤醒了他的灵魂。他摊开手，里面是个戒指，做工比较简约，里面刻着名字缩写。

他把戒指套进无名指，亲吻着T.J的嘴角，说：“随时。”

Curtis在漫长的路上独行，路过的人邀他同饮烈酒。他喝了一瓶又一瓶，烧灼感蔓延全身。他都要看不清路了，分不出白天还是黑夜，火把还是烈日。然后一只背着小包袱的黑羊走进了他的视线，小黑羊看着他，抖了抖身上的包袱：“你看起来很累，我可以让你靠一会儿。”

于是Curtis靠着小黑羊柔软的毛，头痛欲裂和久行的疲惫得到了纾解。小黑羊对他说：“你看起来很苦。你可以尝一下我带的糖霜。”

小黑羊将所有的糖霜都给了他，并且骄傲的说：“我还会制造糖霜，让我陪着你，你就不会苦了。”于是Curtis身边有了一只小黑羊。

Curtis一直在等着他的小黑羊。现在他等到了。烈酒终于皈依了糖霜。

-FIN


End file.
